


Just Friends

by westminster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Slight Angst?, but only for a few seconds so it's all good, ultimate idiots in love fic... emphasis on idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westminster/pseuds/westminster
Summary: "You're right, I don't want to be friends with you. I want to be more than friends. Boyfriends."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 302





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some finnpoe before i saw TROS because i'm slightly scared the dynamic between the two will completely change and so will the way i write them, so here's one last pre-TROS finnpoe fic! in response to the prompt "i don't want to be just friends." hope you enjoy!

Finn loved the mess hall. It was warm and inviting: he loved seeing people of all ranks come together to joke around. He remembers his first lunch here, the shock on his face when he learnt that you were allowed to speak during meals and that you didn't have assigned seats. Sitting next to Poe, thigh touching thigh as Poe made him laugh so hard he'd cried at his stupid impressions, Finn didn't think anything could be more intimate and comforting. He's normally first in line when they begin serving lunch, grabbing their usual table. Today, however, General Organa had asked him to stay behind. She'd asked how he was doing, asked some questions about the Empire that he answered as best he could. She had thanked him, signalling the end of their conversation, but before he could leave she called his name. "Finn," she said. There was no malice in her voice, the tone almost motherly, making Finn miss something he never had. 

"Mister Dameron- Well, Poe is...and you are...you both are, that is to say..." She pauses and Finn noticed her cheeks redden a little. The exchange is suddenly uncomfortable and jilted. Finn respects the General immensely but right now, all he wants to do is get out. "I can't seem to find the words. Ah well, I'm sure you two will find them on your own, eventually. Dismissed."

It's this conversation that's playing on his mind when he walks into the mess hall. He has no idea how to interpret the General's message and is slightly scared that this is some sort of Resistance challenge he's doomed to fail. His thoughts wander as he heads to the usual table, confident he can find his way there blindfolded. It's only when he catches his own name being spoken that he finally looks up from his tray, eyes darting around the room to find the source, coming to rest on Poe. Poe is speaking to BB-8 in heated whispers at their table, wildly gesticulating and somehow BB-8 looks like he's about to snap Poe's spine in half. Finn surveys the scene a little guiltily, like he's stumbled upon something he shouldn't. He's just about to turn around and find somewhere else to sit when Poe says his name again. It's louder this time and he catches the whole sentence.

"I thought I'd made it clear I don't want to be _friends_ with Finn." 

Finn thinks he might throw up. He drops his plate on the nearest table. The action is clumsy and unplanned, causing a clattering sound that echoes throughout the hall. Everyone's eyes snap up to meet his, including Poe's. There's a sort of sadness to Poe's face when he sees Finn, mouth ajar and eyes blown wide open. Finn knows he's seen enough and bolts out of the hall as fast as his legs can carry him. 

It doesn’t take him long to realise he’s got nowhere to go. He blinks back tears, pushing the situation to the back of his mind as he tries to work out where his feet are taking him. Finn doesn’t want to go back to the quarters he shares with Poe, he doesn’t think he’d be able to face the other man right now. However, the Resistance base is just so heavily populated that there's nowhere else to escape. Finn’s finding it hard to process anything at the moment, breathing heavy and head clouded as he trudges back to his quarters. His fingers shake as he types in the key, unable to stop himself from running into the bathroom and slamming the door when he gets there. 

His legs buckle, sliding against the cool metal to the ground. Finally, he lets the tears fall freely down his face as he replays Poe’s words. _I don’t want to be friends with Finn._ Then it's like nothing he's ever felt before, like his heart is being ripped from his body, leaving him barren and hollow. And Finn, who's hands are shaking so badly he can hardly wipe the tears from his cheek, is only realising now the depths of his feelings. From their first encounter, Finn was certain he would do anything for Poe. He knew he would die for the other man, though he wasn't sure why -- something in the way Poe spoke or moved, maybe, that overwhelmed his thoughts and broke the connection between his brain and his mouth. Finn had thought this was just what friendship was like in the real world, unsure why Rey did not have the same effect on him that Poe did. Mostly, he neglected thinking about this: he had joined the Resistance and there were more important matters to digest. It was only now, in this depressing bathroom, thoughts outlined in the harsh metallic tiles, he realises what it is. It's the thing he's only heard whispers about, shrouded in mystery and fantasy but spit upon in the Empire - _love._

It's possibly the worst time for a revelation of this size, the power of it snapping Finn out of his sobs. He begins to get up rather feebly, clinging to the sink with one hand as the other wipes his eyes. He blows his nose and splashes water over his cheeks, not doing much to mask the sadness engrained on his face. Poe may not return the sentiment, but the knowledge that an ex-stormtrooper is capable of love and has the capacity to love is comforting. Everything seems to fall in place, words like 'love' and 'sex' and 'feelings' and 'attraction' that he never thought went together seem to align perfectly, revealing a whole new side to the universe. _Is this what General Organa meant?_ Did she see his attraction? He could no longer hide his emotions with a helmet, and Rey often berated him for being so easily readable: he'd never won one of their poker games, couldn't help but giggle at a good hand, or the frown that formed when he was dealt bad cards. He hates himself for being this stupid. Of course Poe knew, of course he did. And he's repulsed by the thought of Finn liking him in that way, that's why he'd said those awful things. Finn _ached._

Three quick, successive thumps on the bathroom door send a spike of fear through Finn's body. He knows who it is before they speak, there's only one person it ever could've been. 

"Finn," Poe's voice begins, and whatever Finn was expecting, it is not the feeble, uncertain tone that comes through the door. There's a sombreness to Poe that makes Finn uneasy as he continues, "please open the door, I promise- I- well-"

Finn waits for Poe to finish the sentence, to let him down gently, snuff out his suffering. Instead, Poe stops and the room becomes so quiet that Finn wonders if Poe’s left. But he knows better than that, the lack of footsteps means Poe’s still out there, not moving, hardly breathing, waiting for a response. 

He takes a deep breath; this scenario is unavoidable. The metal handle is cold against his palms. He lets the chill run through his body, trying to gain his composure before he finally opens the door. He's met with Poe's lopsided smile, hands scratching at his scalp, looking just as uncomfortable as Finn. Neither of them are willing to begin the conversation that has to occur, so Poe leads Finn to his bed, sits on one side and pats the other. Finn numbly acquiesces. He stares at the wall in front of him and realises that the map hung on the adjacent wall is crooked. He's overwhelmed by an urge to adjust it, so much so that he is able to block Poe's presence out. Until he speaks.

"Finn, I need to know how much of that conversation you heard," Poe gulps and begins tapping his left foot rapidly. He sees that Finn is still reluctant to talk, entranced by the picture in front of him, and continues, "Uh, 'cause there's a couple of reasons you could've responded this way and I need to make it clear... although I'm struggling, you see? What I'm trying to say is- well,"

Something in Finn ignites and he finally finds his voice, sick to death of prancing around the subject, of the tears he shed for the man he loves, wanted the prolonged torture to draw to a close. The sooner this conversation ended, the quicker he could work on crushing the strange emotions, the foreign lust that flowed through his veins. 

_"I don't want to be friends with Finn,"_ he echoes Poe's words through gritted teeth, voice rising to a deep crescendo, "I get it, okay! So don't worry about me anymore - I'll, I'll ask for a new room, ask to change our rotas, I can find a different table... you don't like me, that's fine. I'm not going to sit around here making you uncomfortable."

Finn isn't sure where the outburst comes from. He had stood up half way through his declaration, struggling to regulate his breathing, ending up panting like a puppy. The nature of his words finally sink in, so does the realisation that he's just screamed at Poe so loudly he prays the walls are soundproof. The air seems to be unable to reach his lungs and suddenly the room feels stuffier than it's ever been. He needs to get out, to find the door. His view is hazy as he stumbles away, feeling like he could pass out at any moment until a hand tugs at his, willing him to stay. His eyes meet Poe's again, and Finn sees no malice in the other man's gaze. Just confusion, and hurt, and something he can't quite name but can feel on the tip of his tongue. Something warm and familiar, like a memory burrowed deep in his consciousness. 

A redness spreads through his cheeks and Poe mumbles, "You're right, I don't want to be friends with you. I want to be _more_ than friends. Boyfriends." 

Finn's heart explodes. Nothing's felt like this before, the pure elation. He feels like someone's turned off the gravity controls, a million miles from the ground. Everything becomes a little fuzzy and he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. His hand is still in Poe's, warm and clammy but joining perfectly. Finn realises he's very out of his depth here, unsure of the proper etiquette. He's seen couples around the base, seen them press themselves up tight, trying to melt into each other in futile attempts to become one. And Finn finally understands what it's all about, finally understands the reverence with which love is treated. It comes naturally, like Poe's words have unlocked some hidden instinct and Finn doesn't even have to think about it when he threads his fingers through Poe's. He pulls Poe up so that the man collides with him, bellies touching as he snakes an arm around Poe's waist. Nothing has ever felt this right. 

It isn't a surprise when Poe's lips find his. Kissing had always seemed unhygienic and a little silly to Finn, but now he plans on spending the rest of his life doing this. Poe's lips feel warm and inviting against his own; Finn's tongue traces Poe's teeth, mapping the curves of his mouth. Oh yes, he gets it now, understands a lover's need to consume their partner. Poe bites his lip and it's heaven, pain mixed with pleasure as his hands slip up Poe's back, cataloguing every inch of skin. There's a familiar hardness pressing against Finn's thigh and he can't help but rut up against that sweet pressure. Poe breaks the kiss, staring wide-eyed at Finn. Finn's worried he's done something wrong, until Poe presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, then brings a hand up to cup his cheeks.

"You want this? Really? 'Cause we can wait, we don't have to rush. I'll still want you weeks, months, years from now. I can wait."

Poe is quiet and sincere. He sounds like home. 

Finn finds his words easily this time, "I want this. I want you."

Finn experiences a surge of confidence, clambering onto Poe's bed and gesturing to the other man. Poe climbs on top of him, holds himself up as a loose curl falls from Poe's forehead, obscuring his view of Finn. Finn brings his hand up to Poe's face, runs it through Poe's smooth locks and crashes their lips together. They soon wander, clumsy kisses pressed to cheeks and necks and collarbones, any exposed flesh they can find. Clothes melt away under each other's touch and Finn doesn’t even notice until there’s a warm hand around his cock, a spike of pleasure shooting through his veins. He bites into Poe's flesh, stifling his cries in warm skin. Finn doesn't hold back, can't help himself, thrusting into Poe's touch, begging for more then whining when Poe takes his hand away. Finn pulls back, staring at Poe for reassurance, and feeling his anxieties melt away by Poe's smile. Poe keeps grinning up at Finn as he plants a trail of kisses from Finn's chest, kissing lower and lower and lower and - _oh_. Finn finally understands. That's all he has to prepare himself and then Poe’s mouth is on his cock, teasing the slit, trailing his tongue along the length of it. Finn hums with contentment as he drinks in the sight of the other man through hazy, lust-filled eyes. He starts to relax, to embrace the constant buzz of pleasure until Poe engulfs his cock entirely and it's like someone's poured a bucket of cold water down his back. Finn knows it's impolite but he can't help bucking up into that heavenly wet cavern below him. Poe’s head is bobbing up and down, curls bouncing and Finn thinks he’s never seen a sight this beautiful. He can see stars, like he’s never seen them before as a plethora of swear words escape from his lips. It's not long until he finds himself completely incapable of speech, overwhelmed by the swallowing and sucking, and that incredible sensation when Poe slightly scrapes him with his teeth. His orgasm comes out of nowhere, with no chance to give Poe any warning as he comes into the other man's mouth. 

Poe swallows it all down, hot and bitter across his tongue. He looks back up at Finn, mouth open wide, panting. _Gorgeous,_ Finn's brain supplies. Poe blushes and Finn realises he said that out loud. He doesn't take it back, instead pulling Poe up and kisses him fiercely, tasting the remnants of himself on Poe's tongue. He wraps a lazy hand around Poe's cock, only taking a few tugs before Poe's orgasm spills across the both of them. Poe goes limp in Finn's arms, nestled into his body. 

Finn doesn't know what to do next. Poe looks pretty close to passing out and he knows they should probably clean up. His eyes glance at the bathroom door, _so far away,_ and then to his own bed. Is he expected to return? Poe raises his head slightly and catches where Finn is looking. 

He gives Finn one last sloppy kiss, missing his mouth completely on the first try before bringing his tongue to Finn's ear and nibbling it slightly. 

"Baby," he whispers, voice thick and gravelly, "stay?"

And how could he not? He pulls the covers up to Poe's chin, deciding to worry about the mess in the morning. Finn snakes an arm around Poe's side so he can feel the rhythmic _thumpthumpthump_ of Poe's heart. As he drifts off into a deep slumber, nose pressed into Poe's hair, Finn knows he's finally found his place in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> follow me/send me prompts: @mandelsons on tumblr


End file.
